Azazel/Relationships
Occult Research Club Issei Hyoudou Issei, at first, hated Azazel because he was a Fallen Angel, but learned later on that he is a good man. Azazel later became the Occult Research Club's advisor in Volume 4, and aided the Gremory team on how to better improve themselves as a team. He also helped out in progressing Issei and Kiba's Sacred Gears, as well as helping Issei learn how to achieve Balance Breaker. He also shows a great deal of concern for Issei after his death but was relieved to hear that his spirit was alive. Rias Gremory Azazel and Rias relationships are not clear but seem to have a good friendly relationships. Akeno Himejima Akeno initially hated Azazel because Azazel is a Fallen Angel like her father. Azazel, on the other hand, cares a lot for Akeno because she is the daughter of his good friend Baraqiel, but also specifically because he feels guilty about her mother's death. He even protected her behind the scenes during her youth before she met Rias Gremory. Azazel believes that he was responsible for it since it was him who called Baraqiel out on a mission that day, thus leaving Akeno's mother undefended. Azazel treats Akeno like his own daughter and has asked Issei to protect and take care of Akeno on multiple occasions. Asia Argento Azazel and Asia relationships are not clear but seem to have a good friendly relationships. Yuuto Kiba Like Issei, Azazel helped Kiba progressing his Sacred Gears. Azazel and Kiba's relationships are not clear, but they seem to have a friendly relationship. Koneko Toujou Azazel and Koneko relationships are not clear but seem to have a good friendly relationships. Xenovia Azazel and Xenovia relationships are not clear but seem to have a good friendly relationships. Gasper Vladi Azazel and Vladi relationships are not clear but seem to have a good friendly relationships. Irina Shidou Azazel and Irina relationships are not clear but seem to have a good friendly relationships. Ravel Phenex Azazel and Ravel relationships are not clear but seem to have a good friendly relationships. Fallen Angels Shemhazai One of Azazel's closest friends, Azazel cares deeply for Shemhazai while Shemhazai respects him. Baraqiel One of Azazel's closest friends, Azazel cares a lot for Baraqiel and feels guilty for having Baraqiel help him which indirectly lead to Baraqiel's wife, Shuri Himejima, death and constantly tries to find a method to compensate Baraqiel. Baraqiel himself doesn't seem to blame or hold any grudge against Azazel, still considering Azazel as his close friend. Four Great Satans Sirzechs Lucifer Azazel has a respectful relationship with Sirzechs since they were both representatives for the treaty in Volume 4. Since then, they have gotten along, even working together to deal with situations like the Diodora incident and calming Issei down to release him from Juggernaut Drive in Volume 6. They also developed a business relationship for the Oppai Dragon franchise. Serafall Leviathan Vali Team Vali Lucifer Vali was thrown out by his parents due to the instigation of his grandfather, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Azazel found him and raised him acting as his surrogate father. He sees him as his son, caring deeply for him and he was deeply hurt by his betrayal despite expecting it. Angels Michael Azazel has a deep rivalry with Michael even before he became a Fallen Angel. This is mainly because Michael once revealed Azazel's Artificial Sacred Gear's design throughout Heaven and was made fun of because of it. Dulio Gesualdo Gabriel God and Buddha Hades Azazel hates Hades because Hades despises the Devils and Fallen Angels. His hatred towards Hades intensified after Hades nearly caused Issei's death by lending Samael to the Hero Faction and Shalba. Indra Azazel distrusts Indra greatly, due to Indra keeping secrets about Cao Cao, and suspecting him to be secretly helping the Hero Faction. Category:Relationships